


Always with you

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: After a horrific car crash leaves you paralyzed from the waist down, Bucky vows to drop everything in order to care for you until your healthy once again.





	Always with you

You were in more pain than usual today. You could hardly open your eyes in the morning light as you tried to stretch your muscles. You hollered out for Bucky in the room next to yours and he came a moment later, bed hair and a bowl of cereal at the ready in his arms. “I was beginning to think you;d sleep all morning, love bug.” He walked into your room and helped you sit up in the bed before pulling your food tray to you and placing the bowl of cereal on it.

You opened up your mouth as he fed you slowly in silence for several long minutes, the only sounds invading the personal space had been the birds chirping outside in the tree that sat in front of your house.

After you were full, he took your bowl downstairs and washed it before returning to your side and scooping you in your arms. “Not saying much this morning, huh?” he glanced down at your body with concern lines etched between his brows.

“Nervous, is all.” you mumbled as he led you to the bathroom before sitting you on the toilet and running your bathwater until it was satisfactory to him. He helped undress you and gently lifted you into the water before helping you get washed.

“You’ll do fine, Y/N.” He smiled as he helped dry off your body before dressing yourself in the outfit for the day. “The doctors said your improving mobility in your legs faster than anyone ever expected.”

“I still have nightmares over it.” you admitted as you looked down in shame. “It scares me, Bucky. It feels like I’m getting hit over and over again in that car when I close my eyes at night.”

“PTSD.” He nodded, knowing all too well what you were feeling as he glanced down at his own prosthetic limb from an injury he’d sustained overseas while deployed.

“What if I never walk on my own again, Bucky?” you nibbled at your lip as he slipped your jeans over your thighs and placed socks on your feet, then your shoes.  
“I will gladly help you get around.” He smiled and kissed the top of your head.

“You need to live your own life, Bucky.” you shifted on the toilet seat uncomfortably.

“I am.” he nodded. “But you’re my best friend and you come before anything else in my life.” He patted your thigh “Come on, we have an appointment to get to.”

With a small frown on your face, you laced your fingers behind Bucky’s neck as he gently lifted you up in his arms and helped you to the car outside. After making certain the seat belt wouldn’t come loose, Bucky sat behind the wheel and held your hand tightly as he drove the few miles over to your psychical therapy doctor.

You struggled for a few hours in pain as both Bucky and the doctor guided you to walk down a short hallway from one end to the other with balance beams keeping you steady as you gripped tightly to them.

“Bucky, please, make it stop.” you cried into his chest after the final set of exercises were finished with for the day. “It hurts so much.”

“Come on, we can go home and watch movies in bed all day with ice cream. How does that sound?” He suggested as he wiped away the few tears that escaped your eyes.

You thought for a moment before nodding, thinking of what flavor of ice cream to get as he brought a wheelchair over to you to help you move freely.


End file.
